Didn't think about that
by Mika Uriah
Summary: A team night of relaxation and tequila hopes to give Henry a 'no-loose' situation when he wants to ask Kate out. It backfires kind of and all Henry had to do was think about the obvious...a Team fic some tame 'adult' situations to be safe


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"I don't get what the big deal is," Kate shrugged, she looked daringly at the shot glass of tequila that was placed rather neatly in between Helen's breasts were currently incased in a low neck light grey tank top, although the tank top wasn't really all of that low, the Victoria secret purple leopard print bra that she was wearing under the skinny strapped tank it gave the illusion that the top was lower than what it really was maybe it's because it looked like that her C-cup filled breasts were fuller?

Not that any of the guys noticed.

Not at all.

Helen Magnus, Henry Foss, Kate Freelander, Will Zimmerman and Big guy were sitting around in a circle on the floor in what would be considered the 'living room' in a normal house, they spent the evening watching and nitpicking bad science-fiction movies on SyFy and drinking hard liquor; the words 'hellish week' did not even start to define the week for this little family and they all needed time to sit back and not so much bond as they needed to relax.

"hm it dot mig geal den ooo id" Magnus tried and was greeted by four rather looks as they tried to figure out what she said.

Kate took the lemon wedge out of her mouth "want to repeat that in English?"

They originally started playing 'never have I ever' but they realized that it wouldn't be fair for Magnus since Magnus had up to four lifetimes compared to some of them and that it wouldn't get her very relaxed (read: drunk), so they started playing a random game of truth and dare, they were fully aware that it sounded like a high school basement party – but, Magnus of all people never played before and she was all up for new experiences.

"I said 'if it's not a big deal then do it," there was a certain tone in her voice that stated she was daring her to do it too, despite the fact that they wouldn't have been in this situation if Henry hadn't already dared her to take a body shot off of someone of her choosing.

Henry and Kate were flirting all night and he figured the liquid courage and the body shot (he figured she would've said to do it off of him) would've been a good way to give him the courage to ask her out. Or she ask him out, either way. He figured it would've been a no-lose situation.

As a way to put up some barriers between her and Henry, Kate offered to do the dare with Magnus if she didn't mind, and well here they were a ten minutes later.

"I'm pretty sure it's against the rules that you're daring me to do the same thing that Hank's daring me too" she grinned and put the lemon slices took a breath and poured some salt on Helen's neck and licked it off, she ducked her head slightly to get the shot glass out of between where it was tucked, tilting her head back and letting the tequila burn her throat a bit, she closed her eyes savouring the flavours and the alcoholic burn for a brief second before she set the shot glass down the floor and took the lemon wedge from Magnus' full lips with her own.

Magnus stood up to excuse herself to go to the bathroom to wash the salt off of her neck, Kate stood up and swayed a few minutes after that "I…woah wait.." she closed her eyes opened them again slowly making sure the room didn't sway "kay I'm going to go back into the kitchen to get something salty to eat," the girl watched the sway into the kitchen a bit before they reacted.

"They have no idea how hot that was do they?" Will whispered in strangled awe.

"Can we not use Magnus and hot in the same sentence?" Henry whispered his head on the floor.

"What? why?"

"I see her as my mom…it's…like...I dunno too Shakespearean."

Will made a face as Henry sat up and from banging his head off the floor trying to get that image out of his head and the young hap had a red mark across his forehead.

"There is something I don't understand," Biggie said after a few seconds.

"What's that?"

"Well it's no secret that you and Kate have been getting…closer lately, and knowing your dumbass you got shy before you asked her out and thought that the body shot would make things easier thinking that she'd do it on you?"

Henry nodded "but…it backfired!"

"That's what I don't get, why didn't you just dare her to go out with you?"

The loud thunk as Henry's forehead smacked off the hardwood floor made Will and Biggie grimace "I…guess he didn't think of it" Will muttered as he checked to see if his friend was conscious.


End file.
